In response to RFA CA-92-15 Community Clinical Oncology Program, National Cancer Institute, the Carle Cancer Center CCOP, Urbana, Illinois, is making application to continue to be designated as a CCOP in East Central Illinois. As the 12th largest private medical group practice in the United States, with over 250 physicians, the Carle Clinic Association has a fully developed community cancer center program which has been involved in national clinical trials research since 1976. Joining Carle in this CCOP application as a component institution will be the Suburban Heights Medical Center of Chicago Heights, Illinois, a physician group practice of more than 60 physicians. Also joining Carle as affiliate institutions are the Carbondale Clinic, Carbondale, Illinois, a 35 physician group practice located in southern Illinois, and a private physician group practice in Joliet, Illinois. The combined Carle Cancer Center CCOP provides services to cancer patients from a large, nearly contiguous catchment area covering areas of east central, northeast and southern Illinois. The headquarters for the CCOP will be located at the Carle Cancer Center with all randomization, administrative matters and quality assurance programs being based there. The CCOPs primary research base is the North Central Cancer Treatment group (NCCTG), headquartered at the Mayo Clinic. Other research base affiliations will be with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP). The Illinois Cancer Center (ICC) has been a research base but will lose funding effective 12/92. CCOP dedicated research staff personnel and nurse clinicians will assist the investigating physicians in placing patients on clinical cancer research protocols resulting in 155 cancer treatment credits and 230 cancer control credits annually. One hundred and eighty cancer control credits will come from the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (NSABP Protocol P-1). The goal of the Carle Cancer Center CCOP is to facilitate transfer of modern methods of cancer treatment, control and prevention to the citizens and health professionals of the proposed service area. It is the Carle Cancer Center CCOPs continued belief that a community cancer center program should maintain participation in clinical research protocols, public and professional education and cancer prevention and detection as well as providing the highest standards of clinical cancer care.